Forever and Always
by nightmares.and.dreamers
Summary: Just a sad little music one-shot for Parachute's "Forever and Always" Read and review!


**Hello! I know I haven't posted anything new lately, but it is because I have been writing four different stories and refuse to post them until I've finished the entire story. I know that's frustrating, but deal because it's either this or sporadic updates every few weeks. Anyway, I hope you like this little one-shot!**

Aria never has to worry about Ezra. That's part of why she fell for him in the first place. He wasn't like her last boyfriend, Jason DiLaurentis, who spent all night drinking. He would come home in a drunken rage and hit her. Ezra saved her one night when Jason through her out on the street and he almost hit her with his car. Ezra drove her straight to the ER. They were inseparable ever since.

She'd never had to worry... until tonight. She's sitting at the kitchen table which overlooks the road in front of their tiny little home. _He was supposed to be here by now _she thought. She waits a little longer, but there's no one in the driveway. She grabs her cell and calls Hardy, Ezra's best friend, to see if they were together.

"Hey Jailbait!" Hardy answers enthusiastically. Aria smiles at the old nickname. Back when Ezra and her started dating, Hardy would make fun of their 7 years age difference. When Aria moved in with Jason at the young age of 19, she never expected to be a 20-year-old being abused by her boyfriend. When the 27-year-old man picked her up off the street and saved her, she never even gave his age a second thought. The outside world, however, did. 2 years later and their friends and families have become more accepting. Now only Hardy brings up the age difference and it's all in good fun.

"Hey Hardy. I was just wondering if Ezra was with you..." she asked cautiously.

"Sorry babe, haven't seen him. Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no! Everything is fine! He just hasn't called. I'm sure he is on his way. His phone probably died." Aria hung up the phone and looked back to the window. Suddenly her phone started ringing. Quickly she flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

An unfamiliar voice on the other end says something has happened and she should come right now. The next few minutes were a blur. She jumped in her car and drove (way over the speed limit) to Rosewood Hospital.

On the ride over her mind goes to December. He asked her to marry him in Central Park. He had taken her to see Wicked, her favorite musical, then they went on a moonlight walk in Central Park. They were walking past the statue of Alice In Wonderland when he bent down on his knees and he said, "I want you forever, forever and always; through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always." All Aria could do was cry and nod. Not soon after that did they move in together.

Aria pulled up the the entrance of the hospital and walked straight up to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" she said through her tears. "My fiancé was admitted here earlier!"

"What's his name?" the fat nurse said in a bored tone.

"Ezra Fitz."

The nurse looked up as if she knew exactly who he was. "He was hit by a v=car earlier this evening. You'd better come with me..."

She lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending. They lead her into a room and she sees her Ezra laying, conscious but weak, in the hospital bed. He looked so helpless. They try to talk to her about what happened; about the accident, but all she can barely hear them. All she can think about is him and her and their future and if they would have one. She tries to keep a straight face as she walks over to his bedside and holds onto his hand just a little too tightly.

The nurses see how hard she is trying to hold herself together so they leave her alone, saying to page them if anything changes. They talk about the kids they're gonna have (a girl named Haley and a boy named Jamie). They talk about the good life they're gonna have (Ezra will be a big time author and Aria will be a big time journalist), the house on the hillside (white with navy shutters) where they were gonna stay forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and that ugly. They'll grow old together and always remember whether rich or for poor or for better. They'll still love each other, forever and always.

Suddenly, Aria gets an idea and quickly pages the nurses.

"Sweetie, is he okay?" they ask in a panic.

"I'm fine, he's fine, everything is fine, but you need to get the chaplain. Please," she asked frantically as she tried to hold back her tears.

The nurse who showed her to the room nodded silently and left to go get him from the chapel in the hospital. Not a few minutes later did the chaplain arrive.

Aria walked next door to the elderly couple and asked to borrow their rings. They looked at each other and shared a million memories on that one look.

"Baby girl, we have been married for 67 years. We've been through the good and the bad and the ugly. We've grown old together and we'll always remember the times in richer and poorer and better. We love each other forever and always. I need to to go marry the cute boy you've got in the room next door and promise that forever and always you'll be together in sickness and health." At this point Aria is crying. She simply nods and takes the rings from the old woman. She is enveloped in a hug of wisdom and love.

When she enters Ezra's room again, she takes her place beside him. Everybody's laughing as tears fall to the floor. The chaplain asks, "Aria, do you take Ezra to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Aria's tears can't be couldn't be restrained as she choked out, "I do." She looks in his eyes and she says, "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always... forever and always... forever and always..."

She finished her vows and his beeps are getting too slow. His voice is almost too low. He says, "I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always..."

Tears are pouring freely for everyone in the room. Ezra's hand begins to fall from Aria's hand as she pushes away from the bed and curls into the chair. The doctor walks slowly over to the monitor and looks at Aria, asking silent permission to turn it off. Aria nods and turns away in pain.

She hears the beeps go from slower to to nonexistent, a loud sob comes out of her mouth as she drops from the chair to the floor in agonizing emotional pain.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screams at the once happy room. When she's finally the only one in the room, she crawls into bed with her husband of 5 minutes as he takes his final breath. She turns into his chest, just like she's done a million times, and whispers, "I'll love you forever, forever and always, and I'll always remember how much you loved me..."

She looks down at her stomach and moves his hand to it and covers it with hers. Crying even harder now, she says, "I'm pregnant and I will always tell our baby how much you loved me and how much you'd love them, forever and always..."

**A/N:**

**I am in love with the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute and really wanted to do an Ezria one-shot! I hope you liked this and please review!**


End file.
